A Different Sort of Party
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Her best friend thought she was hopeless and a hermit. Sakura believed she just didn't want to waste her time with people who weren't worth it. So when she's dragged to a party she has every intention of avoiding everybody. That plan goes south pretty quickly after she stumbles across someone else's hiding place. AU, Rating, title, and genre subject to change. All comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Back again with another ShikaSaku story. It's an AU and was pretty fun to push out so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **As always I don't own Naruto.**

"Tell me again Ino why you're dragging me to this thing." Sakura sighed as she pinned back her bangs leaving the rest of her hair down. Ino clucked her tongue at her choice but let her be nonetheless, having long ago learned that Sakura wasn't one for all the extra effort when simple tricks did the job just fine. Ino didn't understand it, believing the pinkette could learn to pamper herself more often, the thought always fell on deaf ears however.

"We're going because you need to get out and meet new people. Live for once you hermit." Ino insisted as she strapped on her heel. Sakura stood in front of her mirror with a frown directed towards the blonde behind her. She was happy with her life, what was the need to add in extra drama and hassle that came with making new friends? Shaking her head Sakura knew she would indulge in the blonde's wishes if only to save her from future nagging. Sometimes complying with Ino was indeed the easier road to travel.

Quickly slipping on her maroon Vans she gave herself one last check in the mirror. Black skinnies, red plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the top few buttons undone showing her black undershirt, completed with her Vans and a dash of eyeliner and mascara. Nothing too special, but it showed some effort on her part to not look like a total bum. Besides it was comfortable, and comfort was key in her mind; and if she was being honest she wasn't out to impress anyone much to Ino's dismay.

"This is the best we're gonna get, so let's go." Ino insisted making her way out of Sakura's apartment knowing the pink haired woman would follow. Thankfully their destination wasn't far, a few blocks away really, which was a perk of campus housing. The downside, Sakura knew she was heading into Frat territory, Ino's boyfriend was a member of some type of fraternity -Sakura didn't care enough to know which one- and they were throwing a party tonight. _Just my luck_ , Sakura thought to herself on the walk there. It would likely be a full house, filled with her drunken peers she'd really prefer not to socialize with.

While Sakura may not have had a choice on whether or not she had to attend, she knew she could figure out a way to avoid the crowd without Ino noticing too much. It was just a matter of getting Ino distracted with her boyfriend to remember to pay attention to her, which wasn't a hard thing to accomplish at all. As if to remind her what her night was going to entail, the bass of the music playing hit her ears growing louder and louder with each step they took. Ino's excitement was radiating off her and soon she became too impatient at the pace they were taking and grabbed Sakura's wrist urging her to keep up and move faster.

The night was young so there wasn't a huge crowd when they made their way up the front steps. Paying their dues they received their cups and weaved their way to the kitchen to grab their first drink. This was the part Sakura could enjoy, a little buzz to ease her stress and soften up her rough edges it caused.

"So where's this man of yours?" Sakura asked over the music, trying to recall what he even looked like. It wasn't that they haven't met before but it was always in passing, Ino had yet to spare enough time for them to get a proper feel of the other. Then again, the relationship was new and Ino was still in that giddy phase where she wanted him all to herself for as long as possible.

"I just let him know we're here, he should be making his way over now." Ino replied back loudly before she took a sip of her drink. Sakura followed suit, her eyes scanning the crowd for any potential familiarity with anyone else. She knew right when Ino's boyfriend came into view as her best friend lit up and began waving their position frantically. A tall bulky male made his way over, his friendly face garnering recognition from Sakura. _Ah that's right, this one's actually a sweetheart which is why I never got on Ino's case about not properly meeting him._ Sakura thought to herself smiling at the couple as they embraced like its been days since they last saw each other.

"Good to see you again Sakura!" He greeted after the two finally broke apart. Ino was still hanging on his arm and glaring at her as if to say 'you better remember his name and be nice or I'll kill you'. Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at her friend but nodded at him instead.

"You too Choji, we really need to hang out more often." Sakura responded and she sincerely meant it despite her aversion to socializing. It wasn't that she didn't like to, it's just that she rarely found people who were worth the effort of it. He agreed enthusiastically and the two half hugged before Ino dragged him off to dance declaring she absolutely loved this song. That left Sakura to enact her plan and find a spot that would leave her to face the least amount of interactions possible. So she began exploring, making her way up the steps and likely to the rooms of the frat members.

 _One of these rooms have to be decent enough and empty so I can relax before I need another drink_ , Sakura thought as she opened the first door. The room seemed clean enough but it reeked of an odor Sakura knew would cling to her if she stayed in there any more than a few minutes. Crinkling her nose she tried the next one and sighed as it was just a bathroom. Making her way to the next door, she noticed a door at the end of the hall that was slightly cracked open with the light on. Curiosity getting the best of her she made her way down and peeked her head through the crack. She wasn't sure why she was surprised to see someone alone in there but she was; Sakura thought all members of the frat would be downstairs entertaining their guests and was that really what she thought it was...?

"Isn't that game better suited to play with a partner and a quiet environment?" Sakura questioned slapping her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just did. The male in the room looked up from his game to stare at her curiously but made no move to get up from his perch on the floor by his game board.

"Do me a favor, close the door on your way in." He instructed as he turned back to the board and moved a piece. Sakura stared puzzled but felt herself complying anyway, as she enclosed herself in this strange males room. Standing awkwardly by the door she glanced around his room nervously looking anywhere but at him. What she saw began to catch her interest, his room was a lot like her own and that was comforting. Different memorabilia littered his walls and shelves from movies, tv shows, and anime.

"Woah where'd you get this Doctor Who picture!" Sakura gushed as she examined it more closely. It was more of a wooden plaque of a vintage looking cover of the Tardis flying through space that included a little light that blinked when you pushed it. She was so in awe she never felt him appear behind her until she heard him chuckle.

"You don't look like a Doctor Who fan." He teased and she couldn't help but huff and roll her eyes. Sakura assessed him for the first time since she entered his room taking note of his tall form. Dark brown hair tied back into a spikey ponytail, with the eyes to match and a lazy smirk dangling on his lips. She couldn't help but catch his eyes appraising her as well and so Sakura took another sip of her drink before she continued to explore his room. He didn't stop her but she couldn't shake off the feel of his eyes on her back.

"Weren't you playing yourself in a game or something?" Sakura asked haughtily as she perused through his books and games. The guy had great taste she could admit, not what she had expected to find at this party at all. Then again she honestly hadn't been looking for anything interesting to begin with, just a few drinks and some solitude.

"I was, however it's a bit hard to concentrate with a strange girl digging through my stuff." He replied smirking at her when she turned to stick her tongue out at him.

"You didn't seem to be having any trouble with all the noise and distraction going on downstairs. Which how you could possibly concentrate on Shogi strategies with this party going on is beyond me." She told him as she flipped through one of the books the had piqued her interest.

"You know how to play Shogi?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised curiously at the pinkette before him. Not many people his age knew what the game was, let alone the skill and strategy it took to play.

"Wasn't it sort of implied when I first questioned you? Keep up man." Sakura teased as she downed the rest of her beverage.

"Apologies, I was more concerned about having no more interruptions than focusing on your question." He shrugged watching her carefully. "Although most people who come to these parties don't bother to come down this far unless they need a room for a hookup and once they see me they leave rather quickly."

"Ah what can I say, my geek senses were tingling and drew me in." She laughed motioning to his room. He chuckled with her shaking his head at her antics. He couldn't remember the last time someone actually caught his interest like this, and just like she appeared, she began to make her way out the door.

"Your move." Sakura told him as she shut the door behind her. He thought she meant he should follow after her, which he wouldn't. The moment he stepped foot into the party he wouldn't be able to escape, his friends would drag him around and try shoving random girls at him demanding he get out and get laid before he really became the old man he acted like. As interesting as she was, she wasn't worth that torture and he never even got her name.

It wasn't until he returned to his game that he realized she had moved a piece effectively blowing apart the strategy he had been building. He turned his gaze back to his door and wondered again just who she was and how it was she was causing him to break all his rules he laid out for himself when his frat held parties.

x

"Sakura! Where have you been?" Ino questioned the minute the pinkette found her way back to the kitchen. She was sure that her friend believed she had left the second she was left alone. Refilling her cup she looked to Ino and shrugged.

"Around, I was meeting new people." Sakura told her, it wasn't a total lie this time either. She had met someone new although she realized now she never even learned his name.

"You going out of your way to make friends? I doubt that." Ino scoffed and began her usual nagging speech that Sakura had learned to tune out. She thought about the guy she just met and wondered if he would mind if she popped back up to the peace that was his room. Sakura wasn't sure if he understood her parting words, hoped he realized she wasn't just hitting on him like any other girl at this party likely would. If he didn't, well that would be awkward.

"Sakura are you even listening to me?" Ino sighed seeing that the only thing she accomplished was breaking her pinkette friend out of her trance.

"I understand your concern Ino, I really wasn't lying this time though." Sakura reassured her best friend as she topped off her drink again. Who knew one drank so much while they absentmindedly thought about something?

"Oh then what are their names?" Ino pressed and Sakura scratched the back of her head embarrassed. She really should've asked before she so rudely looked through his stuff. "Surprise surprise, you don't know."

Sakura opened her mouth to defend herself when she spotted the man in question standing next to Choji and motioning in her direction. Was he asking Choji about her or Ino? And just like that the two were coming towards them. Once they reached the two girls, Ino flitted over to Choji's side complaining about how much of a liar Sakura was when Ino was only worried about her friend. Sakura couldn't help but sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose at how loud and obvious Ino was being, perhaps she was closer to drunk than Sakura first suspected.

"Ah so that explains how you found yourself in my room, you were hiding." Her new companion chuckled at her, his eyes dancing with amusement. Sakura desperately wished she could smack her best friend for making her sound so pathetic.

"Perhaps." Sakura huffed crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the group. She could just feel the guy's smirk grow at her actions and she really didn't enjoy his amusement on her behalf.

"Nice move by the way." He said softly in her ear causing her to jump. When on earth had he gotten that close? She turned to face him, not one to back down and allow herself to be teased so easily.

"It looked like you needed some help with your failing strategy, I was happy to oblige." Sakura shot back watching as he shook his head still amused by her.

"Bold words for someone who only made one move in the game."

"I only needed one move to send your game play to ruins. I guess the noise really did distract you more than you let on."

"Are you challenging me?" He questioned looking to her shocked. It was Sakura's turn to move in as she stepped closer reaching up to pat his cheek gently.

"If that's the best you got it won't be a challenge at all." Sakura retorted cockily, laughing as he narrowed his eyes at her and motioned for her to follow him. Meanwhile Choji and Ino were watching the exchange with a surprised interest.

"Was that really Shikamaru or did I just imagine the whole thing?" Ino questioned in disbelief, Choji could only nod his head utterly speechless and confused. His introverted friend rarely -no scratch that- he never bothered with the parties their frat threw or went to unless he was dragged out against his will. Something about them being too troublesome for him. And Shikamaru had never come out to find a girl of all people.

x

That was how Sakura found herself once again alone in the room of the intriguing new male she had encountered. This time however there was no hesitation as she sat across from him, his Shogi board in the middle. Examining the pieces in front of her she saw he did in fact counter her and it was now her turn. He was trying to recover, to work through his strategy still despite her disruption.

"So do you have a name, or do you always like to remain a stranger when you take girls to your room?" Sakura questioned feeling herself become bolder as the alcohol began to buzz through her, settling her previous anxiety at coming to the party. He barked out a quick laugh and she finally decided on a move.

"It's Shikamaru, care to share yours or do you always like to anonymously rummage through a strangers things and interfere in games you were never apart of?" He shot back his eyes focused solely on the game in front of him now. She couldn't help but smile as watched him, her mind fitting his face with the name he just gave her.

"Sakura, and for the record this isn't a normal thing for me." She replied and he looked up from the game to lock eyes with her. He was curious that much she could tell, and he was trying to gauge who she was, although he seemed unable to grasp anything concrete. It seemed to frustrate and interest him more all at once, and Sakura had to hold back her mirth. However, the buzz was getting to her and she couldn't keep in her giggles.

"You're kinda cute with that frustrated thoughtful expression." Sakura admitted feeling giddy as they played on. Shikamaru looked up from the board shocked beyond belief, out of all the things he could have imagined the sassy pinkette before him would say, that wasn't even an option. He couldn't get a grip on her, it was clear she wasn't like the females he normally had to interact with. And then she snapped him out of his train of thought once again with one simple word:

"Check."

Shikamaru's brow furrowed as he re-examined the game board in front of him. When had he lost so much focus on the game? And as he tried to evaluate his game play, trying to give himself a way out he realized Sakura had vanished. He was about to get up and check for her when he heard his door open.

"Did you finally make your move? You took so long I got a refill." She informed while she offered him a cup as well. He took it with a nod and set it beside him without even taking a sip, it made her frown but he was too focused on the game in front of them. Sakura took a drink and barely glanced at the board as she made her next move.

"Check." Sakura announced again and Shikamaru sighed, this girl was near drunk and kicking his ass at a game he prided himself in. He had no words, and if anyone knew his friends would never let him live it down. He tried to gain ground and promote his pieces all the while protecting his king but Sakura was ever vigilant, adding roadblocks every step of the way. It was a losing battle and he wasn't ready to admit it.

"And that's checkmate." Sakura announced popping up to her feet with more grace than she thought she had in her at the moment. She smiled down at Shikamaru and offered a hand to help him up which he took after a bit of hesitation.

"I can't remember the last time someone beat me, and you're intoxicated no less." Shikamaru mentioned, his words made Sakura light up. Growing bold she grabbed Shikamaru's hand again.

"Will you do me a favor?" Sakura asked as she looked at him so eagerly he couldn't find it in him to refuse her. Besides how bad could it really be?

"Depends." He settled with, Sakura wasn't deterred in the slightest.

"Walk me home?" She asked and he shrugged. He understood the want to leave, honestly he wish he could but he lived here and had no where else to go. As he looked at the time, Shikamaru wondered why she bothered coming out at all if she had been planning to leave the second she could. And just like she could read his mind she explained, "If I leave with you Ino won't be on my case."

"Lead the way." Shikamaru said accepting her explanation and willing to help her. It would be good to get out of the house and away from all the people. Plus he didn't mind the idea of being able to get to know the pinkette a little more. Allowing her to pull him out of his room and through the throng of people that had gathered; she seemed to be looking for Ino before they left when out of nowhere she seemed to freeze before quickly turning towards the door.

"Something wrong?" He tried asked her over the blasting music. Sakura didn't respond, and Shikamaru wasn't sure if that was because she couldn't hear him or if she was just ignoring him. Finally out the door she sighed in relief and gulped in the fresh air. Hopping down the few steps she pointed to the left.

"I'm this way." She told him quietly, seeming to rush to the sidewalk. Whatever she saw inside the house really caused her to withdraw in herself. Shikamaru followed nonetheless walking in silence, allowing her to sort out what she needed to.

"Sorry for freaking out back there. I saw someone I'd rather have not seen at all..." Sakura admitted once they were a block away from the party. _So she did hear me_ , Shikamaru thought as he looked to her through the corner of his eye. He didn't bother to question her, if she wanted to tell him she would, but the situation was none of his business otherwise. As they walked further she suddenly surged forward and turned to face him continuing on backwards, regaining her previous pep.

"Hey uh, thank you for tonight it was a lot more fun than I anticipated. Then again I never expected to be playing Shogi."

"And I never expected to find a worthy Shogi opponent in a nosy drunk female." Shikamaru shot back teasing her. Sakura huffed and stopped in front of the apartment building they were in front of.

"I'm not drunk yet, and I think someone is just salty because they lost." Sakura retorted sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Shaking his head he chuckled at her actions, when was the last time he had this much fun? Between classes and the frat activities he rarely spent his time doing activities he wanted to.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not trying to hit on you-

"Wow flattery must be your strong suit."

"What a drag, I'm trying to not make this weird; can I get your number?" Shikamaru asked his head tilted towards the sky unable to look Sakura in the eye. He didn't do this kind of thing, the effort wasn't his style and most people weren't worth it in his eyes. In all honesty he was mostly hoping for a consistent Shogi partner.

"And I thought I was bad at socializing, do you have your phone?" Sakura joked holding out her hand to him. Passing off his phone he watched her enter in her contact information. As she finished her own phone went off and she beamed as she gave back his phone with a smirk, her focus on her phone now. Looking at his new contact he rolled his eyes; 'Shogi Master' was what she chose to enter her information under.

"Winning once hardly defines you as a master." Shikamaru retorted as he noticed her trying to hold back her laughter.

"Considering how good you are, it does a little bit." Sakura laughed sliding in a compliment as if it was no big deal. He couldn't help but think she was refreshing compared to most of their peers. "If you ever need an opponent text me, the challenge will be fun."

Shikamaru couldn't help but nod in agreement, it was something he would actually be looking forward to. He watched Sakura turn to her apartment door waving to him the entire time, and once she was inside he turned back to his own place. Thoughts of the night swirled through his mind and just this once he would be glad that his frat held a party; he could feel he was gaining a good opportunity, instead of just his normal headache.

 **There it is! I'm leaving it as a one-shot for now but it has the potential to grow into more and as the ideas come so will more content.**

 **All comments and criticism is welcome and appreciated, so don't be shy!**

 **Until next time!**

 **BluePanda**


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru woke up to his alarm in his usual way, with a groan as he turned over face into his pillow flopping his hand around to find his phone without opening his eyes. Silencing the annoying blare he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. It was Saturday, a day he was supposed to be able to sleep in, and yet somehow his best friend had wrangled him into going to breakfast.

Don't get him wrong, he had no problems with grabbing food with Choji, but why in all the heavens did that mean he had to wake up before 8?

Moving as slowly as possible, still debating on just forgoing the meal and getting more sleep he sat on the edge of his bed. He easily flopped backwards deciding even just a few more minutes of rest would be worth it. His best friend wouldn't care for his attire, so why should he? Eyes sliding closed once more he vaguely recalled how the whole plan came to fruition.

 _Right, Ino_. Shikamaru thought to himself making no move to hurry. She wouldn't be pleased with his lack of effort, but he wasn't out to impress her; that was Choji's job. He merely had to placate her long enough for her to get bored with him and focus her energy back on Choji.

Socializing was a game to him, the less interested you seemed, the less interested people usually were towards you. It proved time and time again with Ino, who's persistance was greater than just about everyone he knew; even still she always got bored and moved on. Breakfast would be no different. Stay attentive enough to not be rude, say as few words as possible, and focus on eating above all else so he could head back to his bed which he was already so reluctant to leave.

With strategy in mind he glanced at his phone noting the time. Choji would be by his room in 5 minutes, he probably should at least put on a shirt.

Sakura looked to her best friend with an exhausted wonder. How could one be so awake and excited so damn early? Rubbing her eyes she let out a big yawn ignoring half the words Ino was blabbering on about. In turn Ino was much too happy to even bother with her friends lack of enthusiasm. Today was going to be a good day for her and for her sleepy friend whether Sakura knew it or not. Hiding her smirk she turned to grab her purse.

"Hurry up Forehead, Choji's probably there already waiting." Ino insisted trying to push the sluggish woman out the door. Sakura waved her off sliding on a pair of shoes, taking a quick glance in the mirror despite knowing she didn't care what she looked like this early. Shrugging she tucked a loose hair behind her ear and walked out the door. Ino sighed finally noticing Sakura's lazy look. "It took you that long for this?"

"No this took me about 7 minutes, the rest of the time I slept a little longer waiting for you to summon me." Sakura replied nonchalantly. When Ino shot her a disapproving glare Sakura sighed and decided a little buttkissing was in order. "It's breakfast with your boyfriend, trying to one up you when it's clear that's not possible is a waste of time."

"When you're right, you're right." Ino beamed smoothing down her outfit as they approached the cafe they were meeting Choji at. Sakura rolled her eyes at how easy it was to appease her friend. Really just switching the topic to the blonde herself got Sakura out of just about everything, she would think Ino would learn by now.

Of course as well as she knew Ino, Ino knew her just as much.

Upon entering the cafe Sakura realized just what her friend was dragging her into. Holding back a groan she noticed Ino's seemingly innocent smirk as they approached the table Choji resided at, talking to a certain familiar male she had recently met.

"Getting to know Choji huh?" Sakura muttered to the blonde under her breath crossing her arms over her chest. Ino shrugged grinning madly at one upping her.

"That was the truth, but why not kill two birds with one stone." Ino shot back running off to Choji's side excited to see her beau. The two males attention was drawn to her and finally Sakura herself as she sauntered tiredly over to the table. Plopping down in the only other spot available, the half of the booth seat Shikamaru happened to be on, she rested her head in her hand yawning again. She could feel Shikamaru's eying her curiously, it was clear he had been just as clueless.

"Hello again." Sakura greeted waving her fingers lazily. It really was too early for Ino to expect her to socialize. Ino huffed ignoring her in favor of leaning into Choji, basically cuddling on their side of the booth.

"Excuse her, she's normally more polite after some caffeine."

"Tch what a pain, not everyone can wake up and act like the embodiment of sunshine itself every morning. Besides greeting them is hardly what I call rude, Pig." Sakura shot back resting her head in her arms wondering if it was too late to head back and get more sleep. Ino's eyes were burning a hole in her head but Choji's laughter held her back from saying anything further.

"She almost sounded just like you Shikamaru." Choji chuckled getting Sakura's attention. Said male rolled his eyes turning to look out the window. Looking at him more closely she noticed he was dressed in similar attire, as if he had just rolled out of bed as well. Perhaps that's why he was being so quiet. Ino seemed frustrated at them both as her eyes flickered back and forth between them. Sakura decided to tactfully turn the tide of the conversation before Ino had another chance to speak/lecture.

"So Choji, how long have you had your sights on Ino before she finally got her stuff together and accept?" Sakura asked sticking her tongue out towards her best friend whose eye was twitching. Choji wasn't bothered by the question in the slightest although she noticed a pink dusting on his face as he scratched at his cheek a bit nervously. As he explained how he wooed the blonde who was now blushing, Sakura watched on a smile growing on her face with his every word. She couldn't be happier that this man was with her best friend, it was clear he was good to her in a way the blonde wasn't used to. Choji treated Ino like the princess she always tried to be and she in turn doted on the man with an excitement and passion it appeared he wasn't fully expecting.

"You two are a really good match." Sakura noted absolutely delighted as she watched the two interact. The couple blushed at the compliment unable to look at the other but still intertwined their hands together on the table top.

After that, a silence enveloped over the table, yet everyone was content to just sit and enjoy the peace it brought.

It wasn't until the food arrived at their table that the vibe was lifted and a sudden shift took over the group. Sakura noticed it when a realization flashed into Ino's eyes that her original side plan to this meal had not be put into play. Busying herself with her waffle she kept her head down hoping the food would keep her mouth shut. Luck apparently wasn't on her side.

"So what ever happened to you two after you disappeared back upstairs last weekend?" Ino inquired pointing her fork in their direction. Sakura struggled to hold in her eye roll, her insinuations were really incorrigible despite becoming predictable. Shikamaru was frozen by the question, his cup inches from his mouth his eye darting to her in surprise. She could read from his body language that he was wondering just what she said about that night to her friend. Stabbing at a piece of her waffle she shrugged and mulled over just how she wanted to respond as she chewed. The whole table was looking to her, Shikamaru refused to respond and so Sakura rolled with it the way she always did things; in a way that amused herself.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just as I told you the first time Ino."

"The fact you socialized at all is out of the ordinary for the both of you." Ino shot back not impressed with her response. For a moment, Sakura wondered just how well Ino and Shikamaru actually knew each other, it was a piece to the puzzle she couldn't quite put into place yet. Sakura shook her head pushing that thought for a later date, it wouldn't do her any good right now anyhow.

Peeking over at Shikamaru from her peripheral, knowing Ino would catch it with her hawk eyes trained on them. Shikamaru was tense, not enjoying the line of questioning, but still not doing anything to stop it either. It was as if he believed it would go away if they just didn't respond. Maybe he didn't know Ino as well as she was original thinking.

"What else would you do with such an absolutely _fine_ gentlemen such as this?" Sakura questioned motioning over to Shikamaru as she appraised him with her eyes in an obvious manner. Ino's eyes grew wide, Choji paused in his eating for the first time since the food was dropped off, and Shikamaru, poor Shikamaru was choking on the bite of toast he just took.

Sakura smiled as her words sank in. She turned to Shikamaru patting him on the back sympathetically, but he just looked back at her with sharp eyes. His face screamed 'fix this' to her and she nodded giving him a quick wink in an attempt to reassure him. He did not look convinced especially after he motioned to Ino who was looking to them devilishly, mouth open ready to speak. Sakura never gave her the chance.

"Is someone's mind in the gutter Ino?" Sakura inquired promptly shutting down whatever Ino was going to say. The blonde was glaring at her, but it was Choji who had Sakura stalling in her next words. There was a sudden understanding humor on his face, like he already knew what the two had done.

"Think more clearly on who you're talking about here." Choji said comically which eased a bit of the tension off of Shikamaru's form. Count on his best friend to understand him better than anything. Sakura could only laugh much to Ino's dismay.

" _Something_ happened or Shikamaru wouldn't have let her get away with it." Ino persisted and Sakura shrugged but tucked that bit of information in the back of her mind for later too.

"If by something you mean a friendly game of Shogi, than yes _something_ happened." Sakura chuckled digging in her pocket to drop some bills on the table, more than enough to cover her share. Ino groaned burying her head in her hands muttering how hopeless the two of them were, Choji patted her head in comfort. Sakura scooted out the booth bumping into Shikamaru to get his attention as she motioned to her phone.

"A pleasure as always Choji, and good to see you again Shikamaru, however, I think it's time for a nap." Sakura told the table walking away with a wave. Choji looked over to his best friend who was watching the pinkette with a concealed interest and disbelief.

"You know, she complements you nicely Shikamaru." Choji said honestly to him. Shikamaru looked back at him shocked but made no move to deny the claim; he was far too distracted. Instead he looked down at his phone, one new notification from 'Shogi Master' lighting up his screen.

"What a drag..." He muttered before exiting the booth himself, leaving money for his portion for the couple to take care of when the bill arrived. Sakura indeed had the right idea, it was time for a nap.

However, first he had something to take care of.

Out the door of the cafe Shikamaru glanced down at his phone again, a small smile sliding across his face.

 _Shogi Master: Campus library 2nd floor. Rematch?_

Shikamaru could probably count on his hands the number of times he's been to the library on his own free will. It wasn't that he was against libraries, but everytime he looked in it it seemed packed with students who seemed more interested in having conversations than getting any actual studying done. That type of thing wasn't his style, hence his avoidance of the building.

The minute he reached the second floor was a different story. It had more of what he was expecting from the stereotypical library. Quiet, books shelves more closely stacked to accommodate the campus selection, and a select few students roaming around looking for what they need before settling at a table to get to work. His phone buzzed, the loudest object currently in the room which earned him a few disapproving looks.

 _Shogi Master: I'm in the back at one of the tables._

He shook his head -he really needed to change her name- silenced his phone and made his way to the back. Sure enough he spotted her pink hair at one of the tables, leaning on her arm as she gazed out the huge windows that wrapped around the library. _Explains how she knew I was in the library..._ Shikamaru thought pulling out the chair on the other side of her he was pleased to see the Shogi board set up.

"How'd you know I'd show?"

"It was more of a hunch. If you hadn't well..." Sakura trailed off and shrugged as she pulled her gaze from the window to face him. She gave him an apologetic look and gestured to the board, having it set up for him to have the first move. The two began the game moving pieces rapidly as they started up their own strategies. Just when he thought that Sakura was going to remain silent despite clearly having something on her mind, she spoke.

"If I crossed the line at breakfast earlier, I apologize. I realized after I might've acted too familiar with you an-

"Relax Sakura." Shikamaru interrupted holding his hand up putting the game on hold. Sakura blinked owlishly at him the words she was ready to say dying on her tongue. She had thought he would be more upset, they barely knew each other and yet she had grown too comfortable that she passed boundaries he might not have appreciated. His silence at breakfast made her rethink her actions, which she hoped to make up to him with this shogi match, and here he was telling her it wasn't even an issue.

"I admit I was startled by how you chose to approach Ino, I can't say I'm bothered by your boldness."

"Wait-

"Are you trying to deny that I'm, what was it you said? Ah 'an absolutely _fine_ gentlemen' wasn't it?" Shikamaru interrupted her again delighting in watching her flounder at his teasing. Sakura opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as she eyed up the man in front of her. He caught her gaze, his own blazing with mirth at catching her off guard; here she thought she was the only one who liked to play games.

"Cheeky aren't you?"

"A bit like the pot calling the kettle black don't you think."

"Touche."

The two laughed quietly and tuned back to their game as if their minds were on the same wavelength. The game raged on, as much as a shogi game could, and Sakura sighed as she realized far too late the trap she walked her pieces right into. She studied the board closely trying to analyze any moves that could redeem her game to no avail. Shikamaru had thought so far ahead he covered all his tracks to ensure his offense would destroy her.

"I knew you were good at this game but holy hell man." Sakura mentioned moving to break apart her defence around her king to grant him victory much more swiftly. Turning her attention back to the people roaming around campus from outside the window, she heard the tell-tale signs he had moved his own piece. She barely had to glance back to know what he had moved, it would've been the same move she would've made as she played out the rest in her head; the outcome certain from about 4 turns back.

"I thought you had caught onto what I was doing for a bit, some of your moves were making me second guess my strategy. More than that, most people don't see until they're further into my trap that they've lost though; it's impressive game play." Shikamaru mentioned as they finished off the game swiftly. They both worked to clean off the board, and Sakura packed it away in her bag that he hadn't realized she was carrying with. It dawned on him that she carries the board with her much like does with his own when he carries his backpack around. Curiosity filled his being, he began to wonder if she played as often as he did despite the not so surprising lack of players found on campus.

"I was still a few too many turns too late. It was quite sneaky pretending to open yourself up when you were really putting your pieces in place to decimate my own stronghold."

"It comes with risks if your opponent catches on, but I find it effective with the stronger people I play against."

"Ah so you admit I am a bit of a master."

"Troublesome woman."

"That's not denial." Sakura said jovially as they exited the library together. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the two walking casually around campus together. Somehow it was comfortable being around her, something he didn't give much thought to because it was just that way. Sakura seemed to be the same way and despite the fact the two were acquaintances at best he much preferred her company to that of some of his actual friends.

That was how the duo found themselves strolling along, as if unwilling to part ways just yet, no particular destination in mind. Their walk was filled with basic conversation, each taking the time to dissipate some of the lingering curiosity they had for the other. Topics that ranged from what they were studying, other interests, how she knew Ino and how he knew Choji. The two enjoyed it, seeing the other's genuine interest as they spoke was something they didn't see often when meeting new people.

They clicked as if they went way back. It had each of them wondering when things would finally go south; this was _too_ good to be true.

Only time would tell they supposed, until then they would enjoy the ride.

 **I'm not quite sure how I feel about this, the ideas for this story are going in places I hadn't fully anticipated. My hope is it still doesn't disappoint. It's fun exploring different interactions between the two. Gear up for more in the future.**

 **Anyhow, let me know what you think, any criticism and thoughts are welcome. I love hearing from you every bit helps me improve.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Bluepanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. A bit more random interaction. I don't know I just love ShikaSaku banter. Enjoy. Or don't.**

It was weird, the moment you met and got to know someone, you somehow ended up seeing them everywhere. As if the universe was saying 'Hey! They exist in your world now, remember?' But in reality, they were probably always apart of that crowd you ignored; always one of those faces your mind blurred out as you went along with your day. It was just now you knew better, you could put a name to the face, a voice to the person.

At least that's how Sakura rationalized it. Because why else would she see more of the reclusive male she had barged in on at his frat's party? It was nearing the end tail of the semester, there was no reason for either of them to change their routine at this point. Sakura knew Shikamaru wouldn't have been the type, it was too much effort and it wasn't like either of them were trying to pursue the other.

Sakura shook her head. That was her inner Ino inserting idea's in her brain.

She really did need some time away from the blonde at this rate, before she wormed any further into her mind and left no where safe. Perhaps new company would be a blessing. Sakura smirked and watched her target who seemed to be too content in the shade of the tree she saw him frequent often on campus. Sakura watched him snap to attention and grab for something out of his pocket, running a hand through his hand as if the sudden interruption was such a bother. She couldn't hold back the laugh as she imagined him muttering under his breath about the entire situation. When her own phone buzzed she couldn't contain her glee.

 _Shikamaru: Your timing is too perfect to be a coincidence. How exactly do you know I'm not in class?_

Sakura quickly replied settling herself on nearby bench, crossing her legs as she watched the other students flow by. It was all too easy to play games with Shikamaru, mostly because he was such an unenthusiastic participant; which was all too amusing to her once she finally got him fired up.

 _Shikamaru: Troublesome woman._

As she read this and chuckled to herself a shadow cast down on her. Sakura knew who it was before she even looked up to the glowering face.

"Ah Shikamaru what a pleasant surprise." Sakura chirped all the while acting innocent. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he took a place next to her on the bench.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you aren't a creation of Ino's out to get me."

"Quite the imagination you have there. I assure you I have a mind of my own." Sakura replied amusement rolling off her in waves. Shikamaru was not pleased, she was interrupting his cloud watching time, which usually led to a nap. It was the part of his day he could actually relax, without the troubles of his frat/friends, classes, or troublesome women who enjoyed toying with him.

"So who outed me? Did Ino manage to get Choji to finally cross me?"

"No one 'outed you' I discovered you purely by lucky circumstance. I have class over in Sarutobi Hall, your spot just happens to be on my path home."

"Ah which makes you a lucky stalker."

"Or you're an easy target."

"So you admit to stalking me."

"Hardly. That's not any way to play a game." Sakura scoffed at the accusation, even though she knew Shikamaru's words had no real bite to them. He was teasing her, trying to get under her skin just as much as she was trying to get under his. It was a weird entertainment for them both, but it wasn't like she didn't admit she was weird. As for Shikamaru, well she couldn't say yet, she was still seeing exactly how he ticked.

"So I'm a game now?" Shikamaru chuckled observing her, waiting for her next move. Sakura shrugged, it wasn't like she could deny it. She was just surprised he let her continue to play, he didn't seem like the type to be toyed with. "A daring move on your end."

"Oh?"

"Some games tend to play you right back if you aren't careful." Shikamaru told her looking to her with a spark in his eyes. She could see the wheels of his mind turning, and realized that maybe she had poked at the wrong bear. Sakura berated herself, this only made it all the more challenging, which meant the fun would last longer. So instead she stood a gleam in her eye that told Shikamaru of all the hassle she would bring him.

"How well do you actually know Ino?" She questioned cryptically and he knew nothing good would come from whatever she was about to start.

"I'm still not understanding why you even need me." Shikamaru sighed as she laid out her idea. It was interesting to say the least. Ino did need some tastes of her own medicine; that wasn't what he disagreed to.

"Because she'll never see it coming from you. You put all your effort into staying out of, well, everything." Sakura supplied him and there was no way for him to argue that statement. The only reason he had even agreed to hear her out was because she bribed him with a game a shogi, something that almost made up for her interruption of his cloud watching. Almost.

"You realize that your explanation just proves I don't want to be apart of this at all right?"

"I'm aware. I'm pretty confident though." She shot back pushing him onto the defense in both their conversation as well as their game. He quirked an eyebrow at her and moved his pawn.

"Oh?"

"You may be able to hide it from most people but there's a mischievous side to you Nara. You're lazy not anti-prankster."

"I'd still be risking a lot for this. You'd be the one with the perfect alibi seeing as you'd be with her the entire time to keep her out."

"Scared?"

"I'm not suffering her wrath for you. I've finally gotten off her radar enough for her to stop meddling in my life constantly." Shikamaru scoffed moving his piece to take one of her own and putting himself back on the offensive.

"She has no reason to believe you know where we live you're as safe as I am. Besides that statement isn't even true. I can guarantee you in the back of her mind she's scheming of ways to get us to hook up." Sakura laughed moving her piece into place to get promoted and effectively sealing herself for a win. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the board and at her before sagging back into his seat.

"I don't know who'd be more troublesome at this moment, you or her."

"Don't be such a sore loser Shikamaru." Sakura chirped laughing on his behalf.

A week later Sakura was busy showering when she heard a screech from the next room over. Laughter escaped her lips but she quickly finished up and rushed out ever prepared to look like the concerned friend and roommate.

"Ino-pig what the hell's going on?"

"Nothing, I repeat _nothing_ fits right. My entire wardrobe is useless. All my favorite make-up palettes are basically run down to nothing and I can't find a matching pair of shoes anywhere! It's date night and I can't go out in anything!" She wailed throwing her clothes and shoes around to emphasize her point.

"You didn't go on a diet and lose some weight did you?" Sakura questioned with a stern expression. She had warned her friend off doing any of those extreme diets where she would essentially starve herself to become thinner.

"No! If anything I've been eating more regularly being around Choji. Besides that would explain something if it weren't for the fact that half of my clothes are too tight while the other half are like 2 sizes too big. I don't understand."

"You could borrow some of my clothes." Sakura suggested and almost burst out laughing at the horrified expression Ino wore. "Unless you'd rather cancel until you can get something new..."

"Let's get this over with." Ino sighed staring at her clothes regretfully. It was as if the roles had reversed and Sakura couldn't hold in her laughs anymore much to Ino's dismay. Digging through Sakura's wardrobe Ino sighed in frustration tugging on and off different articles of clothing none of them suitable to her.

"This isn't working forehead." Ino cried tearing off another shirt. Sakura on the other-hand had managed to find something suitable with ease not at all bothered by her friends constant insults about her attire.

"Because you're trying to change my clothes into your own. You of all people should recognize different styles need to be put together differently." Sakura told her glancing at her through her mirror as she brushed her hair.

" _This_ isn't a style!"

"No its just not _your_ style." Sakura corrected patiently. Ino's eyes narrowed. Sakura was being far too accommodating.

"You did something to cause this didn't you." Ino accused.

"How? I was with you all day on our weekly supply run." Sakura shot back crossing her arms over her chest to show Ino she was not backing down. Ino frowned but nodded, the pinkette hadn't been out of her sight for more than a few minutes and nothing was amiss when she had woken up this morning.

"Whatever. Forehead, help me." Ino pleaded and Sakura knew despite everything going according to her plan she couldn't allow Ino to miss her date. Choji didn't deserve that. Pulling out a few articles of clothing she tossed them to Ino.

"Try this." Sakura instructed watching the blonde put on the outfit given to her. It was a simple plum colored v-neck that dipped low to accentuate her bust although it was loose much to Ino's distaste. It was paired with a pair of black shorts that surprised Ino at how well they fit and showed off her long legs. Perhaps Sakura didn't have a completely awful selection of clothing. Sakura set a pair of plum colored vans in front of the blonde who sighed. Of course she had another pair of vans that matched perfectly.

"How do you have a pair of vans for every outfit?"

"I have a weakness, just like you have one for those strap-y heels." Sakura shrugged grinning when Ino slide them on and eyed herself up in the mirror.

"I feel so, so..."

"Relaxed?"

"Bummy."

"Same thing." Sakura laughed patted her friend on her head sympathetically.

When Shikamaru and Choji saw Ino walk up their porch to greet them they were shocked. They had never seen her dressed so casually before, especially for a date. Shikamaru couldn't hold in his chuckles. Ino shot him a glare but glomped onto Choji all the same.

"Did something happen?" Choji asked the woman carefully. That was all it took and Ino was ranting about how nothing in her closet fit her and she had apparently forgotten to restock her make up supply.

"I got stuck wearing Forehead's clothes." Ino whined clearly looking for sympathy as she picked at the shirt as if it didn't belong on her.

"You still look stunning. I've never seen you so laid back before." Choji complimented and it had Ino beaming. The two were wonderful together and maybe Sakura's prank idea was to teach Ino a different sort of lesson. Shikamaru didn't know for sure but it was amusing seeing Ino so out of place.

"You think so?"

"Of course." Choji consoled having this way about him that left no room for Ino to doubt his sincerity. He watched the two leave and closed his eyes in contentment. Ino never suspected him for an instant and while he hoped he would have seen her in something less flattering he supposed Sakura wouldn't be able to do that to her friend or his for that matter in case Ino decided to take her situation out on Choji. He sent a quick text to his partner in crime, begrudgingly admitting that this moment had made the effort worth it.

 _Shogi Master: She didn't even look in your direction did she?_

 _Only when I laughed at her._

 _Shogi Master: Tch and you were worried. She accused me right away._ Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at that. He could only imagine the expression she had on her face, as if she experienced a major injustice although this detail had been formulated into her plan all along.

 _I wonder why that is._

 _Shogi Master: I'm not sure what you mean. Anyways I hear a nap calling my name, thanks again partner in crime. I owe you one._

He put his phone away and wondered if she had any idea the open possibilities she had left him with saying that last sentence. He didn't often find himself being owed any type of favors, most people didn't bother to ask anything to warrant one. Instead of teasing her with that he'd keep it in the back of his mind. It wasn't like he needed anything from her and he wasn't the type to just come up with something just to get something out of someone. The idea that he would have her help in case a troublesome situation were to arise was appealing though.

It never occurred to him that it was because he was enjoying more and more having the pinkette around in his life. Not that he would admit that to himself or anyone else for that matter.

 **I'm torn between loving and hating this chapter. Still there are parts I couldn't resist sharing so here I am. Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this. Until next time.**


End file.
